Dark Reflections-Chapter 15
Dark Reflections-Chapter 15 All three guys lay crumpled on the ground. Nick, Eli and Raven, were now nothing more than panting bodies. Well we weren't much different either. Me, Silena and Mike were panting as well. The only person who wasn't breathless was Dellilah, well she was the only one who was standing still shooting arrows. I walked over to where the horse was and removed the rope from his neck. "Thank you young master." It said. "Your welcome, what's your name? And what do you mean by me being a 'True warrior of the night'?" I asked. "My name is Arkane. I was once one of the two steeds that pulled Nyx's Chariot. But alas, she has abandoned us. My brother has faded, leaving me alone. Being Immortal, is only a blessing when you are not alone. As for the second quesion I cannot answer you right now. It is not yet time." His voice was full of saddness, I had to resist the urge to cry as well but I was still disapointed because he wouldn't answer me. "Well now everything is now gone and past, I shall now serve you." He reared up on his hind legs, kicking. "It's good to be free, now master were shall we ride to?" "Can you carry four of us?" I glanced over my shoulder. I saw that Dellilah, Mike and Silena were making sure our three opponents stayed down. All three of them were tied up in rope. "Well, if we had a chariot I could." Arkane looked around. "Ah, there was a chariot back where they took me from. Its inside an old shack. Not far from here." "Okay." I glanced back at the other. "You guys gonna be okay?" "Yeah, just get whatever you need to get us back to camp." Dellilah said. "We'll be fine." "Okay." I looked at Arkane. "Let's go." ---- Arkane was right, it wasn't far, we got there in no time. The chariot was pure bronze, not celestial bronze though, normal mortal bronze. It was run down, probably really old, but still strong enough to support four passengers. Soon it was attached to Arkane and we headed back to the others. "What the-" The scene when I came back was horrid. Dellilah was motionless on the ground and Mike and Silena were locked in battle with about 7 of the same guys that we fought earlier. Black clothes and Blood-red eyes. They were holding there own pretty well. Mike had created tornade around him, pushing back anyone who tried to get close while Silena, being the fast one, easily dodged their attacks. "C'mon Arkane. Lets give them a hand." Arkane galloped so fast that he was literally burning. The places that he galloped over, burned with something that looked like black flames. While he caused a distraction, I jumped off, sword ready and got into battle. They were pretty good in battle. Blocking attacks, counter-attacking and dodging. I was focused on not getting distracted, fighting these many guys, I lose focus and that was it. Then I heard a scream, a high-pitched one. Dellilah. I looked at where the I saw her previously. Someone was holding her arm and seemed to be writing on it. I looked at his face and immediately recognised him. Lucian. I charged at him but four of his friends got in my way. I couldn't get past them. The closer I got, I realised he was writing on her arm, with his nails. Wherever he touched, black ink appeared on her arm. I could tell it hurt, from Dellilah screaming. In desperate attempt, I took out the coin, flipped and caught it. I imagined it to be the glove of light from the night before, wanting it to become that thing again. It did. I used the light it gave off to push the guys back. It burned their skin then shone the light in Lucian's direction. He screamed as the light touched his skin. He let go of Dellilah. He looked at me with those murderous Blood-red eyes. "Remember my promise to you Archie? I'm gonna slowly kill someone you love. And make you watch as they die infront of your eyes." He grinned. "Today's the day i fulfill that promise." He looked at his comrades, "Retreat! We head to Camp Half-Blood now!" Then he along with his comrades, they melted into shadow. I ran to Dellilah. She was limp. "Ar-Archie." Her voice as faint. "Its okay. Your gonna be fine." But I thought otherwise. What Lucian said, it echoed in my eyes. ''Make you watch as they die infront of your eyes. '' I looked at what Lucian drew on her arm. It was two Cresent moons, their points touching. "What in Zeus's name is that?" Mike and Silena had walked towards me and Dellilah. Seeing their expression they were as confused as I was. "Its the Mark of Nyx." It was Arkane, who was infront of us now. "It marks her as a dead person." Dark Reflections Main Page <---Previous chapter [[Dark Reflections-Chapter 16|Next Chapter --->]] Unless you want two broken legs, get out of my way!- Archie 11:07, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Chapter Page